


Of Wolves And Wolfberries [Kakuzu love story (pilot chapter)]

by JoyLust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyLust/pseuds/JoyLust
Summary: It's the first chapter of the romance/Oneshot I'm working on. I plan to add a prologue in the future, to explain a little about the AU in which the story takes place, and more chapters to finish the main idea. It's a 🍋 if SB wants to know before starting to read..Roleplay as Shade lol, I hate stories whit "___" or "u/n".Summary: In this AU plot an ex-S-rank assassin, Shade, joined an S-rank criminal organization, the Akatsuki 🤯 (Mind blowing, ain't I 😘). Been paired with the most ill-famed member of the organization, what can one do to get along with a typical sociopath?*Naruto universe characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto©.*Shade is my OC.PS: sorry for my eng, not a native 😅.





	Of Wolves And Wolfberries [Kakuzu love story (pilot chapter)]

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ALL THE NOTES, ESPECIALLY THE WARNING SECTION!!!!!  
Am not a writer, a painter actually, and this 💩 is my first literature piece EVER.  
Not a native eng speaker, so yeah, I might have missed a few misspellings or grammar fucks. If u find any thing stupid or incomprehensible plz let me know 💕.
> 
> WARNING: The following text contains harsh language (here and there, not much), violence, sexual content 🍋🍋🍋, sexual violence AKA rape/ish, violence against women and sadomasochism/ish. Some individuals may find it personally offending or inappropriate. (Just sharing my personal sexual fetishes.) It's not a hardcore, yet it may lead to displeasing experiences. NOT RECOMMEND FOR INDIVIDUALS UNDER THE AGE OF 18!!!! READ UNDER UR OWN RISK 👿 BE WERE U HAVE BEEN WARNED !!!!!!!!
> 
> Now enjoy my 🍋 babes 💋💋💋  
*Written in a few POVs: his and hers.  
Small index : "text" = dialogue  
'text' = thoughts

"Your recklessness FAILED our mission, and I lost two of my hearts."   
He referred to his new partner.  
Not even a scratch on her.

"What??" She called back confused.  
'What hearts?'   
"But we haven't..."   
"Shut it." she was immediately interrupted by his cold voice.

His expectation of her died along with his hearts. He needed no excuses nor explanation from her. Pein's little experiment teaming him with a little girl has proven itself of no value.  
'This will be her last folly.'  
The only mission he EVER failed during his extended career was a long, long time ago. Humiliated, dishonored, imprisoned, crippled from the inside out, he lost EVERYTHING..... He never allowed himself to fall again. Under any circumstances, he never failed, up until now.   
Current assignment with Shade was not any typical purge or hunt, no, it was a political assassination, one to get the organization a step towards it's higher goals, to forge an alliance between the Akatsuki and the Land of Birds. Pein chose him as the executive force for his superior reputation and height success rate. This new tag along of his had to spoil it...   
Affected by the adrenaline rush from the recent massacre, and the failure, his bloodlust was not satisfied. The corpses on the cold ground were still hot from there own adrenaline portion, but he desires more bloodshed. To relief his enraging wrath he demands MORE blood.   
His pride worth much more than the life of another pathetic partner of his, he was going in for the kill. The one that turned his mission to demolition was just 50 meters away from him. He was heading her direction, it will be over soon enough.

Standing in the shade of the forest, confused by what she just heard, Shade stepped steadily toward his looming silhouette, getting closer. Making a big mistake, getting out of the shadows.  
'This is absurd.'  
'The target is eliminated.'  
'Both of us are alive.'  
Is he out of his fucken mind?' She was thinking, not daring herself to say that out loud. To not provoke her impulsive comrade, she remained silent.   
No living sounds around them. The night creatures fled for life, not even a cricket to disturb the discomforting silence. The last dying shinobi collapsed on the ground a few moments ago, yet the atmosphere was filled with tensions. Air felt like a stone wall, too heavy to breathe, too heavy to move, smashing her body with its mass.   
Time flies ten times slower, a typical sensation of stress, no training in the world would ever assist her to feel comfortable in the company of this man.   
The cool breeze was lightly winding the meadow, spreading reek of murder, burned flesh, fresh blood, and eventually his musky scent... He always smelled delightful, no, more like alluring to her. But now there was something else mixed in his fragrance of worn leather and cold steel, much spicier and sweet than usual, much more tempting.  
His Aura filled with rage and darkness made her feel extremely uneasy, frightened even. Her body gave away to primal instincts, pulse rising, sending butterflies down her belly.   
'It's probably one of his rampages...' she was afraid of him now, more than usually.  
'Better not get in his way, just let him chill for a moment...' She told herself, nervously trying to smile, the aggressor's silhouette narrowing the distance between them. Reading his gesture as hostile, another wave of adrenaline hit her, burning her skin and flesh with a dazzling blaze, covering her body with goosebumps under the touch of the cool night breeze.  
'What the hell is wrong with him?'

'I will wipe off that smug smile of hers.'   
The closer he got, the greater grew her fear, and he sensed it, her fear of him fed his confidence and determination. The woman is not making any attempts to escape, trembling like a leaf. The quicker he'll end it, the more time he will have to plan a back up for this mess.

Moonlight rays began picking through the clouds, a majestic blessing coming from heaven, revealing the burned and blood-soaked soil. The same tranquil meadow where a few moments ago he slaughtered an ANBU team and dozens of shinobi who guarded their target. The nocturnal light source, like a huge projector, fully lighted the meadow. Crimson dirt, severed heads and limbs, crippled bodies, burnt corpses and a notable puddle of black substance, all washed by the pure light of the moon. The pitch-black puddle hypnotized and trilled the assassin. A few scattered white, or maybe ivory, shards confirmed this void pool is not deep enough to be The Gates of Hell.  
As she changed her object of admiration, Shade eyed her partner's massive yet graceful figure approaching, a large male with broad shoulders and a firm heavy muscular build. Under the moonlight behind him, his olive skin shone with tracks of sweat, blood, dirt and deep gashes. On the visible parts of his skin, from his shoulders to forearms, a few bottomless gashes exposed themselves to the moon. His looks sent gaily shivers on her skin, mesmerizing her.  
'Is he injured?   
No. There is no bloodstream, these scars are not fresh...'   
She tried to get a better look of him, but strands of dark hair veiled his face, hiding most of his facial features, apart from his eyes. The so familiar sharp predatory gaze. His emerald eyes gleamed in the dark of night, luring, as a hungry wolf stalking prey under the full moons. She had never really seen his face, Shade's curiosity forced her to make a second mistake. Staring at him paralyzed her movements. His fragrance like a wildfire swirled in the heavy air, filling her lungs, anchoring her sober mind. She was trapped in a fire pit, trapped by her own intrigued consciousness.  
The bounty hunter never intended to explain himself. Before she got the chance to apologize for God knows what reason, his right hand clenched to her throat, like a steel shackle, gently locking itself. Her hands reached his grip, digging into his wrist. As if escaping from his demonic clasp was ever an option.   
Her pulse hasted ones more.

He was not going for the kill, yet. Not breaking her neck, yet, teasing her with a chance to weep under his grip. Awaiting for her pleading and pitiful cries, the hunter craved to see his prey begging for mercy. Ready to tear out her heart, he halted his grip, piercing her soul with his fierce gaze. Dragging out her horror, he seeks satisfaction in her weakness and calls for mercy. Dominion is what makes the difference between the hunter and the prey.  
Feeling Shade's scent in the air, he gets even more excited, her essence sends vibes to the testosterone in his veins.

"W.. what th... FUK ... Ka...ku..zu ???" ...GASP...  
"I will use your heart to replace one I lost." He viciously smiled to the terrified little thing she was, his low voice echoing in her head. A devil in human skin ...GASP... Enormous cold sweat drops rolled down her back out of terror. She clasped his muscled forearm, just not to lose balance from the weakness in her knees, creating eye contact with him. She looked straight in his eyes, to find the motive behind all the savagery, nothing but cold hatred she found in the reflecting at her soul ...  
...GASP...  
Her fear overcame sanity, freezing chill waves slid down her skin, as she felt something warm and rigid crawl all over her body. Her heart now madly hummers, it will jump out of her ribcage any second. She was sure he can hear her heartbeat, as loud as it is.  
'Kakuzu fucking lost it.' a notion crossed in her spinning head.  
...GASP...  
"Wh... th.... fu..k... ...ave... I ..don..." ...GASP...., she managed to hiss suffocating.  
"You are the fifth partner I discard." He said smiling playfully.  
'Oh god, he is a psychopath! Leader sama noted he is impulsive and tends to be aggressive, but never mentioned him killing his prior teammates. They double-crossed me!' Struggling for oxygen she tried to get away from him, step back to the shadows.  
...GASP...  
"...Wh...y...?" She asked, not expecting for an answer.

"Shut up." he sharply said, rage arose as he realized, Shade will not plead for mercy, preferring a swift death, what she will NOT get. He felt his victim shiver under his grip, her scent slinking to his lungs ones again, hexing him. Hypnotizing, the bittersweet aroma of Jasmine, Orchid, and Roses, distracting him from his prior intensions.

Lack of oxygen burns her throat, ...GASP..., sending pain and filling her eyes with tears. Streaming down her cheeks, the salty drops land on his fingers, run down the back of his hand, cleaning away layers of blood and dirt that generously covered his skin. Then finally landing on her clavicle, leaving a weak muddy tale on her ivory skin. ...GASP...  
The sensation of pain and strangle, and helplessness under his violent grasp, inflamed sexual desire in her clouded mind. Pain was a taboo, just like touch, and males in general, eventually associated with lust in her brain. The man is attractive no doubt, his scent, the olive hue of his skin, his fierce eyes, his fine frame, his grace, his confidence, his usual cold temper, his resent impulsiveness, his rage, his power over her helplessness, altogether a forbidden fruit. She wanted to lay her hands on him, seducing him at the right moment. But Kakuzu was too calculative, too observant, too emotionless as if purposely building a difference against her charms. Clearly, his aggression was not a good sign. She was careful around him, Kakuzu sent her shiver even at moments of his "good" mood if one can call it good, but that only arose the intrigue. Her feminine parts instantly reacted to the forbidden thoughts, tightening from the caressing blood flow in her lower area.  
...GASP...  
As another wave of endorphin hit her, Shade's common sense ordered her to drop her right wrist, and unsheathe her switchblade. ...GASP... Focusing as much chakra as possible on the blow, Shade aimed to his liver. Last hope to get out was to inflict as much damage as possible. Now!  
She struck with all she hade...GASP...

...And...

...CLING...

The blade recoiled and broke from the impact with his torso.

...GASP...

Her heart sunk to the heels.

...GASP...

Naturally, he spotted her hand leaving his forearm and allowed her to attack, mocking her attempts to break free.   
He devilishly grins at her. "There is nothing you can do to escape me." He was in full control over the pitiful little thing in his arms. Seizing her body with his wires, he firmly chains Shade's wrists at the small of her spine, forcing the assassin to arch her back.   
Allowing her a few more weak steps back to the shadows, now useless in her pitiful state, the bounty hunter lifts her entire body to the air. Digging his fingers deep into her silky skin, feeling her mad pulse under his fingers. He holds her above the ground, never losing eye contact, then slams her back at the nearest tree, nailing her fragile figure. He keeps on moving, deliberately closing the distance between them, inhaling her venomous intoxicating fragrance.

Shade's terror of the beast in front of her ascends along with the electric vibes throbbing in the lower part of her stomach, a pleasant beat circling between her thighs and abdomen. ...GASP... His body is merely a few centimeters from her, the heat of his flesh delightfully warming up her freezing skin. This close to him, she feels the wetness between her thigh when a rapid wave of desire attacks what's left of her foggy consciousnesses. ...GASP... His presence was pleasure and torment at the same time.   
...GASP...  
Breathing turned to agony, while he left more and more bruises on her neck. ...GASP... Her body failed her, the weakness and numbness of her limbs .... the wild fireworks flashing her sight .... the wetness between her thighs .... unbearable. ...GASP... Slowly suffocating, she closed her eyes shut unable to take it any more. But mostly not to see his demonic leer. GASP... Not at this pathetic state. She didn't want to show weakness, soon her sight will fail, her lungs will shrink dry and her heart will stop. Not a very pleasant way to die... Pain and helpless desire and false hope mixed in fear and shame...  
...GASP...  
'KILL ME ALREADY !!!!!!' she wanted to yell, but could not, the only thing she could do was gasping and coughing, while been murdered by her companion.  
...GASP...

The adrenalin and testosterone fluid in his veins refused to fade away fueled by her fragrance. Feeling his own pulse in his temple, heat waves continued to crawl under his skin, enraging him more then he already is.   
Any second now he will snap...  
He will tear her miniature body apart. He sends more wires, this time aiming for her sternal region, as the shortest way to the heart.  
Gazing at Shade's helpless struggle, her scent never left him ... Her intoxicating fragrance awakening lust and a need for her flesh, pulsing blood to his sex.  
When was the last time he had a woman? A month ago, two, possibly even more, enough time to brake any sane man. Past four-month obligations caught him full-time occupied, no time to spare... no time to release tension... no time to satisfy physical needs...   
Desire ripple in his abdomen and crotch, battling his hunger for blood. She was right there, literally in his arms, tempting, luring, and daring him to act.  
While his wires loomed around her breast, lowering her kimonos neckline, he glanced at her chest ones more. Her slow heavy rising ribcage, the gap between her breasts, wet from sweat and tears, her generously revealed skin, and igniting scent of her desire, bid his touch.  
He snapped. His sanity blacked out... Uniting with the building rush in his blood the venomous aroma of her skin, and desire as far as he could tell, was his breaking point. He lost it, starving for her flesh, passion took over his bloodlust.

...GASP...  
Shade felt more rigid wires crawling around her body, securing her from falling to the ground, his grip on her throat loosening. At the same time, his hand glides from her throat down to the collarbone landing on her breast, savaging the tender softness of her flesh. Coughing and breathing heavily, taking a deep breath, she tries to snap back to reality. 'This is my way out..' she thought.  
"Don't even dear to try." He whispered devilishly, reading her mind.   
His musky scent filled her nostrils.  
She realized his new ambition, reading his motions and gaze... 'He is going to take me...'   
"P...Please don't..."   
"I said shut up." He growled, approving her concerns.   
'Just let him do whatever he wants...' A voice in her head echoed... 'He will let you be, eventually...' A mixture of terror with overwhelming desire and sadness, Kakuzu treated her like an object... He just wanted to use her, and toss her afterward... Any woman would do at his current condition... She meant nothing, and it was painful... He brought back long-forgotten memories, memories meant to be forgotten.

Color slowly came back to her face, firing her skin a tint of crimson. He smirked in triumph, 'The little whore wants me to fuck her' he realized.  
Her smooth toned body, and the scent of her juices, challenging him to continue. His hands were everywhere, not missing an inch of her curves, her reacting to every motion of his. Her warm shivering skin melted away the wrath and hatred that previously motivated him, he forgot what awoke his rage, to begin with. What's left was only wild uncontrollable desire. Tender, smooth and silky as she is, Shade was all he wanted right now. While roughly exploring her body, his hands left more bruises on her skin.  
He was convinced his little victim willingly wished to be conquered by him, moaning under his dominion, hence, pleading for more. Forcing his torso against her and pressing her with his own muscular form, his hardness reached her groin. The sensation of her delicate flesh rushing up his blood flow, wildly pumping through his erection making him harder.   
She moans loudly to his wild abuse, throwing her head back, exposing her neck before him. Soft locks of hair fall down her neck and shoulder. Hearing her lustrous or agonized cries, at this point he did not care, he had his attention on her blemished neck now, grabbing a hand full of her hair. She moans louder, while he lowers his face at her neckline, deeply inhaling her essence, hovering with his nose and lips above her sensitive skin, loosening up her wrists. His other hand grabs her thigh, crawling under her kimono to reach her buttocks.

His face barely touched her skin, leaving a trail of delightful pleasure. Ripples of joy ran down her spine as Kakuzu passionately made his way from collarbone up to her chin. Soon after his hungry lips force a rough kiss and a wave of tentacles slinking in her mouth, wandering around her tongue, caressing her cheeks. Tears blurred her vision, '...an animal...'  
'If .....I cooperate ........ will he leave me alive.......?' Her recently freed wrists, numb from roping, turned to his neck and face. Left hand brushing off hair from his cheek, the other embracing his strong neck, caressing from chest to biceps feeling his stitched skin, admiring his worn in battle flesh and stiff muscles shifting under hot skin. Affection is a powerful tool, subconscious whispered her, she hoped to soften her assaulter but in vain. Fast as a viper he reacts to her touch, unfortunately for her, he is not pleased. Her left forearm locked by his threads and dragged aside with such force, that she felt her ulna and radius bones crack.   
Feeling his erection pulsating against her body, the sharp pain in her forearm, his rough touch, his essence in her lungs, his lust for her body, her head spin with desire and pleasure. She wanted him inside her, to satisfy her lust. His lips left hers, yet, his tentacles continued to prowl. She groans louder almost screaming, unable to control her passion. Stimulated by her partner, Shade's storm of emotions demanded satisfaction.  
'This is not what I wanted, not like that.  
How can I enjoy him so much? He simply lost control, he doesn't give a shit about me. All he wants is to fuck something...' uncertainty and the necessity for his embrace drove Shade insane.

Losing patience, he decides this foreplay is taking to long. With one motion he rips off her underwear, opening his way to her core. Willing to tear her from the inside, he frees his monstrous erection and penetrates her with force. She cried out as loud as she could, while he ripped her insides.  
His zeal stormed from her obvious suffering, and wetness. He kept on thrusting as deep as his length allowed him, roaring with rapture. The sensation of euphoria sent his consciousness away. To a place where was only him, his pleasure, his desire, her hot flesh, and Shade. She was twitching and shivering and moaning, sensually clutching his shoulder, in pain and pleasure. Nothing matters at this point, where, why, or how he got here. The only thing matters right now is his ecstasy, and how seductive Shade is, and how soaked and tight she is, and pleasant to touch, and gentle, and fragile, and young, and beautiful...? He never minded how beautiful Shade was. Her fair complexion, her long soft hair, smooth skin, symmetrical and gentle facial features, her alluring scent. She seemed like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he had her, she was all in his favor, all his. Shade was the source of his pleasure, he desired to devour her alive, so no one could ever have her but him.

With every fierce pump, her inner walls were more and more adjusting to him. Pain switching places with a sensation of joy and pleasure, as he was constantly without a fail brushing her spot. The faster his hips rammed her, the more pleasurable it was the more signs of affection he gave away. He held her by the small of her spine, pulling so closely and painfully tight that she feared he would break her ribcage and spine, her breasts smashed flat on his steel muscle lines. Moreover, his rush of kisses and bites into her neck perfectly tuned to her likings. Blessed by his sensual motions, Shade is at her limit, his low groans charging her bliss. She felt she could die from ecstasy, throbbing electric waves burned her from the inside, ascending the upcoming orgasm. His size and hardness inside her pushing through her cervix, his touch, and carved muscles was the best thing she ever experienced. Her insides reached the peak, spreading ripples of heat and satisfying euphoria from her core to each and every cell in her body. All the passion, between them, gave Shade the feeling her abuser willingly intended to pleasure her. She felt as if they were one, fused by the sensation and lust they shared.

"....Ahhhh... I ... can't... take it.... anymore...." Shade called from pleasure. She enjoyed him as much as he enjoyed her. Her emotions were real, all her reactions were real, she felt real and he loved that feeling.  
"....Ohh... God...Kakuzu......" She made a lustful cry to please him, his own relief coming.   
"Scream louder!" He demanded  
"AHHH ... KAKUZUUU !!!!" Her screamed cuts the air, her panting heavily. 

His tip thrusting her burning cervix and womb with a hasting rhythm, the sensation of her climax gave a notion, as she tightened on him and shivered in his arms, pinching his skin with her good hand. His orgasm arrived shortly after, setting on fire his shaft, pulsing through his bloodstream. He cursed in relief, pulling her closer. Pushing himself deep inside her womb, "... Shade..." he murmured in her neck, emptying his generals inside her, and filling his mind with serenity.

Powerless from the moment, she trusts her body and soul in the arms of her assaulter. Leaning her head on Kakuzu's chest, catching her breath, she heard his abnormal echoing heartbeat.

He pulled himself out but did not let go of her. A mixture of their fluids dripped to the ground. At the same time something blunt pressed her crown, he rested a chin on her, panting harshly. She hugged her abuser tightly with her good arm in need of affection, even if it is a false one, she craved for human warmth right now. And he was there giving her the misleading comfort she was so eager to feel.

He still held her pinned to the tree above the ground, his weight focused on one arm, careful not to smash his little source of joy. He already broke her left forearm, crippling her will not benefit. The urgent need to kill Shade vanished, she granted him satisfaction, tranquillity, cleared his mind. His head crystal clear now, he recollected their mission. He had to find an alternative way to execute the ambassador, before the ANBU seize the country in search for the unlucky assassins. Too many attention was not part of the deal. 

Carefully Kakuzu placed her back to the ground, assisting her as she slid to a sitting position. The firm wires which supported her, slipped back inside his gashes, granting lightness to her body.   
'He was a feral beast five minutes ago strangling me to death... and now... All this tenderness... It's so not like him, at all...'  
'Is this his way to apologize?'  
'Is it regret? '  
'How can I work with him after that?'  
'How can I ever look him in the eyes?'  
Snapping to reality she noticed something wet on the fingers and palm of her good hand, the hand that embraced this demon a moment ago.   
"You're bleeding..."

~~~

To be continued...

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> *Song of the chapter: Imagine Dragons - Gold
> 
> Endnote: Dat's it fo' now 🤭. As my soul-mate, sex educator, gay friend used to say: 
> 
> "They all love u when they are about to come 😑." 
> 
> And this is a fact, approved by many confused young girl and women.
> 
> A word about what the fuck u just read:
> 
> It's a scenario of MALE SEXUALITY AS A CAUSE OF AGGRESSION or Sex in wartime. It's a real behavior noted in male psychology. When males during a battle/fight overwhelmed with testosterone tend to develop violent, urgent and uncontrollable sexual desire. Obviously in ends up in rape, of a female comrade or any other female in his reach. They do not control their actions affected by adrenalin and testosterone hormones, some may eventually regret what they did and feel guilt.
> 
> It's sort of a wet dream been "raped" by a fuckin sexy gorgeous badass war-machine, NO????
> 
> Hope u liked it 😘
> 
> Illustration note: Shame that Wattpad lowered the resolution of the image. My combo-Digi art it is 😋. All rights reserved ®. 
> 
> PS: If u wonder what the fuck is this smell 'thing'???  
Well, I'd answer u, "Bloody Hell woman, 2 things 😏":  
1\. Smell is a thing and a fetish for some of us.  
2\. There is lore behind it, explained in the future chapter.


End file.
